bohaterowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Paul Phoenix
Paul Phoenix jest jedną z głównych postaci serii Tekken. Biografia Tekken Paul wstępuję do turnieju by pokazać że jest najlepszym wojownikiem na świecie. Wersja 1: On jest jak amerykański myśliwiec Gorącokrwistym ręka w rękę, która lubi szkolenia i zna sztuki walki. Wcześniej walczył z Kazuyą która jego walka zakończyła się remisem i jednostronnie uważa go za jego rywala. Uważa on, że jego prawdziwe że tam być, tym bardziej, gdy walczy, a on bierze udział w tym turnieju szukać silniejszych przeciwników. Wersja 2: Kierując się być najlepszym z najlepszych, Paul podróżuje po świecie w poszukiwaniu idealnego przeciwnika. Jest ekspertem judo ale jest specjalistów w wielu form sztuk walki. Jest tylko jeden wojownik w tym turnieju, który jest w rankingu są równi do Paula. Jego celem jest wyeliminowanie wszelkich porównań. Tekken 2 Po przegranej z Kazuyą Paul powrócił do Nowego Yorku i znalazł pracę jako bramkarz w południowym bronxie. Po walkach z oprychami postanowił że jest gotowy do drugiego turnieju żelaznej pięści. Paul ma najwyraźniej nie lojalność albo do organów ścigania lub jakichkolwiek znanych karteli przestępczych i został zaklasyfikowany jako do niskiego ryzyka bezpieczeństwa. Jednak jego porywczy charakter, może jednak powodować problemy. Paul, ma bardzo dobre wyniki w pierwszej wojnie i choć wojna była jedynym konkurentem na tyle szalony, aby zakwestionować w pełni dorosłego niedźwiedzia i wygrać, który został pokonany przez Kazuya w zażartej walce. Kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem, Paul opuścił posiadłość Mishima i wrócił do Nowego Jorku. Znalazł pracę w południowym Bronksie jako bramkarz, jego ego i arogancja doprowadziła go do licznych starć z postaciami podejrzanych; z których wszyscy wypadli jego drugi najlepszy technik judo. Po miesiącach karanie uliczną w całym USA, Paul wyłania gotowy do Króla Żelaznej Pięści Tournament 2 z przytłaczającą zaufania uważając się najsilniejszym wojownikiem na świecie. Tym razem turniej należy do Paula Phoenix'a. Tekken 3 Wypade samochodowy na autostradzie przyczynił się do opóźnienia walki z Kazuyą przez co Paul nie wygrał turnieju. po drugim turnieju Paul dostał nieoczekiwane zaproszenie do następnego turnieju (III). Wersja 1: Paul Phoenix jest zawodnikiem, który jest podziwiany przez młodych dzieci na całym świecie. Pozwolił mu uciec zwycięstwa w ostatnim turnieju, ale od tego czasu odnawiał trening z wigorem - nie pozwolił wymknąć zwycięstwu tym razem. Nawet w wieku 46 lat, Paul nie ma słabych punktów! Wersja 2: W ostatnim turnieju Paul zdobył prawo do walki z Kazuyą, ale wypadek wielu samochodów na autostradzie miał zapobiec Paul'owi z dostaniem się do meczu na czas. Został zmuszony do przepadku. Pomimo zazdroszczenia karierze Paul'a, Paul ma jeszcze jeden turniej wygrać, który oznaczył go jako jednego z prawdziwych mistrzów. Wiosną zeszłego roku otrzymał nieoczekiwane zaproszenie do "King of the 3rd Turnieju Żelaznej Pięści". Z treningu jeszcze część jego codziennego pułku, wciąż jest w dobrej formie i czuje, że nadal ma to, czego potrzeba, aby wygrać jeden wielki. Teraz uważa się za 46 lat, wciąż ma oczy orła z siłą i refleksem tygrysa. Tekken 4 W poprzednim turnieju Paul wygrał z Ogre i odszedł. Niestety Ogre zamienił się w true Ogre i turniej kontynuowano bez Paula. Jego kariera podupadała podobnie jak jego szkoła, pewnego dnia Paul przeczytał ogłoszenie o IV Turnieju Żelaznej Pieści.... Paul poszedł niepokonany przez cały Turniej Żelaznej Pięści 3 i był nawet bliskiej walcezwycięskiej przeciwko Ogre. Obrzęk z dumy, Paul wrócił do domu. Jednak szczęśliwe zakończenie Paula było krótkotrwałe. Nieznany do Paula, Ogre przekształcił się do jego drugiej postaci True Ogre i turniej był kontynuowany po jego odejściu. Chociaż Paul zapewniał, że był prawdziwym mistrzem Króla Żelaznej Pięści Tournament 3, niewiele mu uwierzył, a nawet te, które nie w końcu znudził jego postawy. Przyjaciele i wielbiciele powoli znikały, a jego dojo w końcu wyszedł z działalności z powodu braku uczniów. Pewnego dnia, Paul natknął się na ulotki gazety zapowiadając The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Nagrywanie z pragnieniem, aby wygrać ten turniej, postanawia dać z siebie wszystko, aby po raz kolejny udowodnił, że jest jedynym prawdziwym mistrzem, raz i na zawsze, miał do wygrania. Paul stał się niekwestionowanym mistrzem Turnieju i objął władzę absolutną nad Mishima Zaibatsu. Choć odziedziczył ogromną fortunę Paul, Mishima Zaibatsu, i inni obsługiwali dnia na dzień sprawami firmy. Ostatecznie, jego pozycja wykonawczej stała niczym jego tytułu pracy. W końcu, całkowitą kontrolę nad nim Doktora Abla wynikające w życiu deprawacji dla Paula. Paul spędził dniami i nocami imprezowanie. Nie ma śladu jego dzielnego ducha walki pozostał. Tekken 5 Paul po przegranej walce z Kumą postanowił jeszcze raz przystąpił do turnieju.Samozwańczy "najtwardszym zawodnikiem we wszechświecie". Paul Phoenix. "Tym razem będę je pokazać. Mam zamiar wygrać ten turniej!" Paul pomyślał, gdy próbował zawierać jego podniecenie o obliczu mecz z Kazuyą Mishima, rywale nie walczyli w ponad dwudziestu lat. Jednak, Kuma II stanął mu na drodze, jak zawsze. Paul zaczął dobrze stawiać opór przeciwko Kuma, ale wkrótce zaczął czuć zdesperowany z powodu nieustępliwości Kumy. Paul zrozumiał, że był zbyt pewny siebie, kiedy została rozpatrzona poważny cios Kuma i przegrał mecz.Zastanawiając się nad jego stratą Kuma, Paul zrozumiał, że zapomniał kilka ważnych lekcji i nie zboczył z drogi, aby stać się wielkim wojownikiem.Postanowił zacząć od nowa, aby odkryć to, co stracił. Dwa miesiące później, Paul wszedł król 5. Turniej Iron Fist "wygram ten turniej i udowodnić wszystkim, że jestem największym wojownikiem we wszechświecie!". Opis postaci Paul Phoenix pojawił się w każdej grze z serii tekken jaka dotąd wyszła. Jest impulsywny, agresywny i zbyt pewny siebie. jego największym rywalem jest Kazuya z powodu remisu w pierwszym turnieju żelaznej pięści. Nie wygrał żadnego z turniejów chociaż był blisko. Jego główny powód wstąpienia do turnieju to pokazanie, że jest najlepszym wojownikiem we wszechświecie i to dosłownie. Ciekawostki * Paul jest wzorowany na Chucku Norrisie. en:Paul Phoenix Kategoria:Tekken Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Postacie humorystyczne Kategoria:Egomaniacy Kategoria:Bohaterscy hegemonii Kategoria:Bohaterowie z anime Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Dobro vs dobro Kategoria:Głupcy Kategoria:Mający silną wolę Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Biedni Kategoria:Bohaterscy kryminaliści Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Rywale Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Bohaterscy dranie Kategoria:Pomagierzy Kategoria:Lojalni Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Crossoverów Kategoria:Zapaśnicy